The Transformation of Love
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: After Arcee leaves to go back to Cybertron, Jackson Darby falls into a depression. Only one thang can bring him back, and family history may explain why he fell for the blue two-wheeler femme in the first place. (One-Shot)


The Transformation of Love

 _Don't make me hunt you down._ It has been two weeks since the bots went back to Cybertron, and Jackson Darby, honorary Prime, was in a slump. Without Arcee the world seemed to lose its vibrance. Everything looked dimmer and less exciting without her. Why? Jack couldn't really give a reason. That's just how the world looked with Arcee away from him. To ignore this hurt, Jack threw himself into his schoolwork, but that bandage seemed to decay and fall away after two weeks. Jack was trudging out of school when Sierra walked up behind him. "Jack," she asked. "Why are you being so melancholy?" _Oh, so now I'm visible?_ Jack responded in his mind before he answered her. "Why would a slut like you care about anything more than the size of a man?" Jack bit out. Sierra glared at him and stormed off. Jack had grown to recognize real love in his time with the Autobots and knew now what he felt for Sierra was only skin deep. Miko and Raf looked at what just happened, and Miko smirked. _I knew it!_ She thought as she walked up to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder. "We miss 'em, too Jack." Miko said sadly. Jack sighed. "You want to go to the base for old time sake?" Raf suggested after a few minutes of sad silence. The others nodded, and Jack felt like he could run to Omega One. He did just that…only at about 200 miles an hour!

Miko and Raf looked at each other on shock as they watched their friend run so fast that he seemed to vanish in a trail of dust. "What the Pit just happened?!" Miko yelled out as the dust settled, and the two of them could see again. Raf looked at Miko, did the only thing he could think of, and called Ratchet. The gruff Medic answered with a surprisingly cheerful tone. "Hello, Raphael. What seems to be the trouble?" Raf sighed. "It's Jack. He just took off toward the base at 200 miles an hour." When Ratchet spoke again, he simply said, "It seems my theory about the boy was correct." Raf was shocked. "What do you-" In his excitement, Ratchet cut the genius off. "I'll explain when you and Miko get back here. Raf, find a secluded area and ping my comm. I'll send a Groundbridge for you." Raf nodded and hung up. When Raf and Miko came to a spot far enough away from town, Ratchet picked them up with a Groundbridge as he promised.

On the other side of the Bridge, Miko and Raf were surprised to see June there as well. "Hey, Mrs. Darby." Raf said kindly. June gave Raf a nod and a paper smile as Jack looked at the Spacebridge longingly. "Jack," June began with heaviness in her voice. "Let's start with the obvious. You're only half human." Jack looked at his Mom in shock. "What are you talking about? Dad was a racer who left to chase someone younger." June shook her head. "That's what your grandparents told you." June growled with a bitter taste in her mouth. "He was a racer, but he wasn't a cheat." She said calmly. "His name was Blurr. Man, that bot was fast!" June said with a wistful tone. Ratchet smiled. "Sounds like he was from Voceletron, a colony world for Racers." June nodded. "*sigh* When I found out Jack was in the middle of a war between Cybertronians, it wasn't that difficult to figure out what would happen." She said with a smile.

Jack shivered as he thought about his super-speed sprint back to the base. "Why is this happening now?" Jack asked. Ratchet walked up to the boy and picked him up in a servo. "It's all about biology. Normally, it takes a vorn for a bot to mature fully, but Voceletronians mature in a quarter of that time because of their need for speed." Jack blinked as he did the calculation in his mind. "Roughly twenty Earth years, give or take?' Ratchet nodded. "That's why you were able to run as fast as you did without a problem." Jack had a slightly disturbing but at the same time thrilling thought. "Ratchet, do I need to go to Cybertron?' Ratchet nodded. "In a short time, but first, you will need to choose a name and alt-mode. Organics are not looked upon very highly by some, and I do not want to risk an incident." Jack nodded and groaned as he connected his mind to the internet for the first time. From there, he found a Triumph Daytona 675 and drank highly concentrated Energon that was necessary for his body to build the bodysuit to the specifications of the alt mode. Unfortunately, such a task demanded that Jack go into stasis for a few days.

When Jack woke up, He noticed he was taller and that the Cybertronian consoles looked normal size from his new prospective. "Interesting paint job…" Jack heard his mother comment. It was really odd to have to pick her up to be eye- err…optic level with her. "What do you mean?" He asked. She laughed at that idea. "Look at yourself. Red with flame decals…" She trailed off as a smile grew on the young mech's face. He had the perfect name. "Hotshot…" At the name, Jack thought about Arcee and an Energon tear streaked his metal cheek. His mom smiled. "I can't teach you anything more." June said sadly. "Go after her, Hotshot." Jack smiled. "Thank you so much, Mom. I promise I'll come back." He said kindly as Ratchet powered up the Spacebridge. "Safe journey, Hotshot." Ratchet said kindly before the new mech disappeared into the swirling vortex.

On the other side, Arcee was out of sorts. Something in her Spark was misaligned and had been that way ever since she left Earth. _I should have stayed with him._ She thought as she rode to the only Spacebridge in the Spacebridge Nexus online at this point in time and thought about keying in the coordinates to Omega One. She walked up to the console when a red two-wheeler with fire decals on his back. When their optics met, Arcee felt a flutter of recognition in her optics. "Jack…?" She asked with a hopeful smile on her faceplate. "The name's Hotshot, beautiful." Her optics glowed in anger. "My Spark belongs to one man." Arcee said sadly. "Don't make me hunt you down." Jack said quietly. Arcee's optics widened. "It is you." Hotshot smiled. "Who else?" he asked before he kissed her gently with a broad smile on his face.

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
